


Captain Carmilla

by Kamaete



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Captain Carmilla, Comic, F/F, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were going to go dancing,"<br/>"Just dancing?"<br/>"It was the forties, dear, it may as well have been sex."</p>
<p>Captain Carmilla Karnstein fights a new enemy who digs up some of her shadowy past.  Featuring Spiderwoman and the Avengers! (eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP comic sooooooooooooo sorry if there's long waits inbetween updates. I have everything planned and thumbnailed but my notes take some time to decipher.

 

 


End file.
